


The Call

by Monobear



Series: Dangan Fantasy [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monobear/pseuds/Monobear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out as a feeling, which then grew into a hope, which then turned into a quiet thought, which then turned into a quiet word. And then that word grew louder and louder, until it was a battle cry - 'I'll come back when you call me, no need to say goodbye.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baby Steps, Baby Steps

_Once upon a time..._

_  
_The boy entered the shack-like residence, closing the weak door behind him. He let out a bit of a sigh, biting at his lip, then walked to the small table - well, really, the only table in the room, and the only thing much of interest. Sitting across from him, the older woman gave him a look that showed that she was less-than-amused.

"I'm guessing that you haven't done much of note today?" She spoke up, and the boy smiled, a bit ashamed.

"Hey, I made sure that our goats were tended to...plus, Kuwata-kun and I managed to sell good amounts of our cheese by working together...."

"No progress on your class?"

"...." The boy let out a large sigh, flapping his lip. "...No. But I'm -- I'm gonna get better soon, you'll see."

"You can't stay here forever, Makoto." The older woman crossed her arms. "Komaru has already left, and...well...your father's not around anymore to bring honor to this family." She looked down, and Makoto sighed once more.

"I know, mom. I should stop putting it off, but...they...you know people like me don't manage to make much of a difference anywhere here...I'm...kinda average..." 

"Don't. I've heard it before, and if you can't outwork the status you imposed upon yourself, then you're hardly a son of mine."

"But I've looked at the biggest forces." Makoto pursed his lips, leaning back and continuing as his mother got up to finish their dinner. "Future-Foundation isn't going to do any more recruiting, RollingStar is girls only, the Crazy Diamonds are...well....you know..."

"Shady?"

"Yeah."

"Nice thing to say about a group that one of your friends apparently got into recently. That Fujisaki boy, if I remember correctly--"

"Chihiro?"

"That's the one."

Makoto looked absolutely befuddled. "...But he's worse off than me, so far as the class thing is concerned."

"Apparently not anymore. He chose to be an Engineer." 

"...Suits him." Makoto muttered, reaching up and pinching the bridge of his forehead. "Honestly...everyone's got a profession and a group to go along with..."

"I'm sure if you asked nicely enough, RollingStar would take you in. As a personal favor to Komaru, if nothing else." Dinner was laid in front of the mother and her son, that being nothing but a simple broth. Makoto blowed on it to cool it, and then looked at his mother with a disapproving stare.

"I really don't want Komaru to be the only reason why I'm included into something. I can't depend on someone forever, much less my little sister."  He commented, and then shoved a spoonful of broth into his mouth. "Besidesh, they don't want a novishe."

"You'd be surprised, Komaru was a novice when she joined..."

"Yeah, and now she's the 'super-awesome-see-how-I-splash-around' aquamancer.  Mom, was she born with gills?"

"It was a horrible birth defect, that." The older woman deadpanned. "Had to get it removed immediately or she'd become a mermaid and travelers would use her in their stew."

"Can't imagine she'd taste good."

"....Are we honestly discussing the topic of your sister being turned into stew?"

"Yes."

"...." The older woman got up, her bowl empty, and then hit Makoto on the head lightly. "You've got all the imagination of your father, and none of my intelligence to handle it with."

"Hey, I've--"

"Got that as your worst trait."

"....You're the worst, mom."

"I know. Now, are you going to go out and 'explore' a bit more before you go to sleep? It really would benefit you." 

"Yeah, I guess so." Makoto got up, handing his bowl to his mother. "I'll be back at night time. I know the rules."

"Good boy. Now, get going."

With that, Makoto walked out to the open landscape of the town of Paen. Paen was a small city hardly-ever-mentioned, but the one city that most people could claim they were from. Paen's populace didn't have an exact look or any traits that seemed notable, especially considering the fact that most of the citizens were human. But it was a tightly-knit community, and everyone was quite familiar with each and every citizen (and if they weren't, they'd get familiar quite quickly). It was average, but it did give the impression that if nothing else, the young in Paen were raised with love, leading to the relentless optimism amongst their young, much like Makoto. 

And then there were the odd ones, such as Naegi's close-but-no"t-too-close friend, Kuwata Leon. At that very moment, the redheaded bard was waiting outside, leaning against a tree. Seeing Makoto exit out of his home, he clicked his pierced tongue. "Man of the hour himself. Chewed out by your mom again?"

"You've got no room to talk." Makoto pointed out. Kuwata had strained relationships with both of his parents, considering he was originally raised to be an archer, as-per-family-tradition, and then suddenly came home one day, due to a choice encounter with a beautiful girl leading him to become a bard. His father was less than pleased, and so Kuwata had been slumming up wherever he could find room since. Recently, that had been on a farm that was owned by the Maizonos, considering they needed assistance due to their own daughter going off to make something of herself. Kuwata was not the working sort, but he went for it nonetheless. In his own words...

_"Hey, 's the family of a hot girl that's got spare room, 'n that spare room happens to originally belong to said hot girl. Tell me, Naegi-kun, who do you think would be the best man to help her parents out like a true gentleman, become strong as hell, get 'em to trust me, and then meet the girl again -- conveniently -- 'n just happen to be really handsome -- 'n then offer to take her out on a date?"_

_"I've never met someone like that in my entire life." Makoto stated, in a matter-of-fact way, smiling cheerfully._

_"...." Kuwata frowned at the other boy, running a hand through his hair. "You'll never learn how to pick up girls that way."_

_"Never said I wanted to."_

_"Oh, so you--"_

_"Not interested in you either."_

_"You wound me."_

_  
_"Even if I've got no room to talk, I've still got a point." Kuwata pouted, crossing his arms behind his head. "Anyways. Gonna go to town, or what? I'm bored, so that means I'm automatically joining you no matter what. No objections."

"Obje--"

"Overruled." Kuwata rolled his eyes. Then glancing about, and pulling a few glistening scales from his rucksack, he looked at Makoto expectantly. When Makoto had less than a reaction, he gripped the scales tightly. "Mermaid scales! Worth a few good silvers on the black market!" A brief pause."...Stole 'em from dinner."

"Stealing from your own foster family."

"Hey, hey, I have an excuse! I'm sharing with you, too, so no speakin' of it unless ya want your cut taken away."

"Fine, fine. Gimmie some." Makoto shrugged, opening his palm. Kuwata gave him two scales, keeping two for himself, and then started walking ahead. 

"Your sister come back yet?" He asked, raising a brow. "She's been gone for a while."

"No. Mom and I are still alone." Makoto followed after, pushing the scales into one of his pockets. 

"Dammit." Kuwata snapped his fingers. "I was **_really_** hoping we could try that whole brother-in-law thing." He winked, earning him an annoyed glare from Naegi. "Oh, come on, you know I didn't mean that. I know where my boundaries are. Most of the time." 

"I'm ignoring you." Makoto looked away, mostly at the brook nearby and at the nature about. Kuwata frowned deeply, then looked up at the sky. 

"Hey, it just me, or is it gettin' darker out here?" He asked, pointing up at the sky. Sure enough, the sky was getting quite dark, the usually ever-present white clouds slowly shifting to a dark shade of grey. "Think there's somethin' going on? Usually they'd say..."

"I..." Makoto looked up at the sky, opening his mouth a bit. As he looked at it, there was suddenly a ripple. Not one you'd expect, but as if there were suddenly a pause in time, the sky rippled out, clouds quickly shifting, and a peculiar almost-black spot forming within his vision. "...It looks like something that the forces of despair would do, but..."

"I'd know." Kuwata stated, putting his hands into his own pockets and pausing, with a worried tone. "I'd know, there're paladins who come by the farm every mornin'. They'd've said something. Couldn't be the forces. Just a regular thing, or..."

"It looks dangerous." Makoto licked his finger, then put it to the air. "And the wind's stirring up. Kuwata-kun. Shelter. Now."

"Right, let's get to town fast." The two boys nodded to each other, and then started running for the town, tripping over their feet perhaps once or twice, and with Makoto more looking up at the sky than anything. There were a few more ripples, and every time, that one spot seemed to grow darker and darker. Seeing a weapons shop not too far ahead, Kuwata seized the moment, and with a sharp pull at Naegi's arm, dragged him in, dashing past someone who appeared to be coming out. "'scuse!" 

The merchant seemed to be befuddled, but the person who was originally exiting turned around and faced the two boys. Their face was hidden by a helmet -- but notably, it was a high-quality helmet. A Truist brand. One of the best. "...Am I allowed to ask what's going on, or have I just encountered the idiot brigade of this town?"

"Dark. Outside."

"...Perhaps a night-light would help?" The helmetted person was obviously smirking from their tone alone. 

"Alright, um, there's a gigantic black spot in the middle of the sky, and we're not sure what it's for. It looks like something the forces of despair would've done, but I'm not too sure. No one said anything." Makoto explained. The person peeked out of the shop, looking up at the sky. With a small nod, they noted the situation.

"...I see. I hadn't expected anything like this to happen for a long time."

"An' ya expected it to happen sooner or later?!" Kuwata snapped, clearly a bit on-edge due to the goings-on. 

"Frankly, yes, I did." The helmetted person crossed their arms, then reached up, removing their helmet to reveal -- well. It was a girl. Most notably, a girl with long silver hair, piercing purple eyes, and pointed ears showing off her elven heritage. The girl was actually quite recognizable, being that she was, indeed, Kyouko Kirigiri, leader of the biggest guild known of - Future-Foundation. "Gentlemen. I'm afraid I have to drag you into this, but considering you've already seen it, we've no choice." She stated, matter-of-factly. 

"I'd advise you to dash home and collect your belongings. We have a journey ahead of us."


	2. Dens of Thieves and Beds of Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They'll name a city after us  
> And later say it's all our fault  
> Then they'll give us a talking to!  
> Because they've got years of experience  
> We're living in a den of thieves  
> Rummaging for answers in the pages  
> We're living in a den of thieves  
> And it's contagious....

Meanwhile, in a half-beast capital known as 'Schoim', the market appeared to be busy as always. Merchants pushing their wares on the unsuspecting public, children running about and playing....and finally, there were those who lived in the shadows, ready to steal for a bite to eat, if nothing else.

Two of those who dwelled within the darkness were runaways from a now closed orphanage. One being a half-rabbit (with tenious moon rabbit connections) with pink-and-white coloring, the other a half-bear with black-and-white coloring. The rabbit girl and the bear boy were entirely on opposite ends of the spectrum. The rabbit was selfless, outwardly kind, and would give anything to others if it meant bettering the world in general at her own expense. The bear was selfish, outwardly cruel, and would rather take than give. Despite this, however, the two stayed together for their own good. Their names, as given to them by the orphanage caretakers, were Monomi and Monokuma. 

They'd been close even within the time that they were in the orphanage. Monokuma always had a habit of protecting Monomi, claiming that 'no one could hurt his little sister except him', with Monomi being confounded at her 'older brother's habit of defending her half of the time, and then going back and snapping at her, himself. He always claimed that that was just the way he was. Monomi didn't mind it after a while. The half-rabbit girl, in her spare time, had taken to befriending other village children, and with time, got one of their mothers to teach her the magical girl prestige job, which she took with honor (claiming all the while she didn't deserve it).

Monokuma, however...Monokuma was trained in the thief class. He trained himself for the most part, but...there was one remarkable string of three years where the two siblings were taken in by a gang of thieves - a gang calling themselves 'Ultimate-Despair'. The leader was a tall, pink-haired girl who took a liking to Monokuma instantly due to similar personalities, and she trained him to be quite close to a master thief. His problem happened to be his own showoffy-ness and overconfidence. By the third year they were staying there, however, the two came back from a job to find that the Ultimate-Despair hideout was burnt down, nothing more but bullet shells and various othersuch on the ground to prove that there was indeed a fight. Monokuma speculated each and every day that it was the royal guard who did it, and Monomi didn't say anything on the matter: she never particularly liked the group due to their harrassment of the innocent. 

At this moment, however, they were homeless again, and that meant they had to resort to stealing from the marketplace once more, which wasn't unexpected for abandoned children around their age (Monokuma being 17; Monomi being 15). At this moment, Monokuma was hidden behind a corner, with Monomi behind him, scoping out the wares. "Let's see....fruit....fruit....veggies....meat...." He muttered, rubbing his chin.  His eyes widened as he noticed one stand in particular. "..." It was a stand where an old man stood. It was clear he had trouble setting up the stand, but he still had done a decent job. At the moment, he was laying out his wares, and as Monokuma immediately noticed: he was a fisherman. And, well, Monokuma had a bit of an addiction to fish. "Alright, Monomi, we're going for that one."

"Y-You sure?" The bunny-girl stuttered, clutching the puffy sleeves of her dress in anxiety. "He seems wike he weally needs the money....I'm sure someone else is sewwing fish awound here." She smiled weakly, to her brother's annoyed stare. Her smile gradually faded, and she drew out her wand, holding it close to her. "....Can....can we get cawwots, too?" Being a rabbit-girl, her natural tendency was to have a fondness for carrots. Monokuma nodded, taking out his dagger just in case.

"Right, we can get carrots...if we get the fish first." He stated, polishing his dagger a bit and nearly pricking himself on it. "F-Fuck--okay, we're going to go out there in 3....2....1...." Monokuma bolted out, dashing for the stand and snatching a bucket of fish. He took off quickly, his sister running after him - an amusing sight being that her dress was quite poofy and that it was an overdone magical girl and a thief wearing a business suit he'd clearly found in someone's clothing donations, considering the wear-and-tear to it. He cursed, hearing more footsteps behind him. "PICK UP THE SPEED, MONOMI, OR FREEZE 'EM!"

"I-I'M A PACIFIST, WEMEMBEW?!" Monomi called in return. She'd made a vow of pacifism to herself, which never failed to upset her brother at the very implication of such a thing. 

"YOU DO NOT FUCKING BECOME A PACIFIST WHEN WE COULD GET JAILED! FREEZE. THEM. **NOOOOOOOW!** " He'd been turning back, looking at her, and it was at that moment he ran into....'an old friend'. He fell back, dropping the fish, with one landing onto his head, along with the basket. "......" Monokuma nonchalantly removed the basket from his head, and then the fish, and began eating the fish, looking up at the aformentioned 'friend'....captain of the guard, Kiyotaka Ishimaru. "Mornin', Ishimaru, old buddy, old pal." He smiled as if nothing were wrong. Ishimaru glared down at him in response, and Monokuma began to sweat just the slightest bit. "C-C'mon, what's with that face, Ishi? Ya wanna spare me from the whole....attempted jailing and lecture? For an old friend? I pinky promise I won't do it again. Entirely." 

The guard was not offput by this behavior. "Monokuma! Your blatant thievery has been given a slap on the wrist far too many times!" He dramatically announced, pointing down at the boy on the ground, who currently was crossing his legs, his head on his knuckles as if he were listening to a story. "In addition, there have been rumors of you committing not only thievery--"

"Oh, here we go." Monokuma rolled his eyes. 

"No, you have apparently committed, in the eyes of these townspeople, **ALLIANCE WITH A CRIMINAL ORGANIZATION, TREASON DUE TO BEING AFFILIATED WITH SUCH AN ORGANIZATION, BLATANT EMOTIONAL MANIPULATION** \--"

"Hey, now." Monokuma pouted, then took on a questioning look, tapping his chin. "....That last 'part 'bout the whole sympathy act towards elders and robbin' em, or the whole 'oh yes I'll marry you if your dad gives me a lot of money mmmhmmm'. Because honest-to-God, it could be either."

"....You blatantly admit to these acts?!" Ishimaru appeared shocked. 

"I am a flawed man." Monokuma stated nonchalantly, hopping up and dusting off his pants. "To be fair, I'm surprised that none of you picked up on the aliases that I used until now."

"....." Ishimaru looked down, apparently shamefully. "....We believed that Eduardo Culeh was a respectable foriegn representative..."

"Yeah, well, what about the time I used Legolas as my name?"

" **THAT WAS YOU?!** " Ishimaru jumped back, then pointed his sword at the bear-boy, almost red with fury. 

".....Aw, fuck." Monokuma snapped his fingers, taking a few cautionary steps back. "And to think I coulda gotten off the hook for that one..."

"Y **OU CALLED THE QUEEN _'SUGAR-TITS'_ , AND REFERRED TO THE CASTLE STAFF, REPEATEDLY, AS _'BASTARDS'_ , _WHILE CLAIMING THAT YOU WERE A DUKE FROM 'YTHERY'_!** "

"....She had a nice rack." Monokuma muttered. "But hey. Nice talking with ya, Ishi. I'll catch ya later, right?" He began to grin widely as the guard approached, and immediately kicked a nearby fruit basket in the way, knocking a few oranges into Ishimaru's path. The law-obsessed boy growled in response, his good nature getting the better of him, helping the merchant pick up her wares.  "MONOMI! WE'VE GOTTA FLY!" He shouted, seeing the rabbit girl in front of him. Monomi nodded, and with a wave of her wand, she had sprouted wings, flying over at a decently quick speed to pick up her brother. The bear boy hopped up -- there was a small piercing sensation -- and finally, the world went black.

Hours later, Monokuma awoke inside a jailcell, rubbing his head and adjusting his tie as he stood up. "...The fuck was that." He sighed. With a small look around, he discovered a cup lying on the ground, and with a mild chuckle, he picked it up, slamming it between the bars of his jailcell. "LA-LA-LA-LAAAAAAA." He sang, off-key and quite loudly. This drew the attention of an admittedly-odd-looking guard, who walked over to his cell. 

"G'morning, Mister Monokuma, sir! Glad to see you're awake!" The guard greeted, his expression not changing from a smile the entire time.

"....And you are?" Monokuma stared at him blankly.

"Santa Shikiba, sir! Guard-In-Training....and experienced botanist!" He bowed, patting the top of his head, and then looking at his prisoner expectantly. Monokuma slowly raised a brow, then crossed his arms.

"Right. Shikiba. 've got a few questions that I bet you can answer."

"Ask away, sir!"

"One: what's supposed to happen to me, eh?"

"...." Shikiba paused for a moment, gulping. "Y-You're supposed to be executed, sir. In front of the whole kingdom. The Nevermind Royal Family ordered it."

"Fuckin'....they got me to Novoselic that fast?!" Monokuma snapped, tossing the cup to the ground, causing a flinch from the already-nervous Shikiba. "Alright. So. Second question. Where is my sister? Monomi?" 

"Oh, um..." Shikiba rushed over to a desk and took a clipboard from it. "Cell 45-B. Planned execution right after yours, sir."

"Goddammit..." Monokuma sunk to the ground. How could he get out of this? How? Unfortunately, this brief respite from action didn't last particularly long, due to a new entry into the prison....the door opened, light pouring out from the top of the stairs, and two guards were dragging in a flailing bard, who was, at the moment, attempting to gnaw her arm off like a particularly desperate hyena. She let go of her arm after reaching the bottom, and began screaming.

"IBUKI IS INNOCENT! DO YOU HEAR IBUKI?! INN-OH-CENT! IBUKI IS A HARDBOILED BARD WHO DOESN'T PLAY BY THE RU--IBUKI MEANS, A HARDBOILED BARD WHO PLAYS BY THE RULES! YEP! THAT'S WHAT IBUKI MEANT!" 

"...." Monokuma gave an odd look to the girl. From what things appeared, she happened to be an oni - a species known for being perpetually drunk, constantly loud, and great fun to have at parties, but a pain to have anywhere else. The girl -- 'Ibuki' -- stared right back at Monokuma, letting out an odd noise akin to 'jiiiiii'. The thief promptly noted that his new company was mentally insane. The guards tossed her roughly onto the ground, and she let out a small whine as they did so, rubbing at her legs. She was bleeding from a cut on one of them, but the only one to take any care about it was Shikiba, and even then, he simply handed her a band-aid, which she applied. 

"Tell 'em your crimes." One of the guards ordered to Ibuki. The oni glared up at the guard, but then looked at Shikiba with a slightly more depressed expression. 

"Ibuki is I-bu-ki-Mi-o-da. Ibuki Mioda. Ibuki has been charged with...disruption of the peace, illegal panhandling, and breaking-and-entering a home....where they found Ibuki asleep." She sighed. "...Ibuki didn't cause any harm, honest...."

"She seems quite polite....perhaps you could rethink your decision of execution, sir?" Shikiba looked at the guard hopefully, who growled at him. The botanist reluctantly sunk away, frightened. Mioda growled up at the guard, who kicked her to the ground in response, causing another pained whine from Mioda, unable to do anything due to bindings on her arms. Enchanted, most likely. "...." Shikiba led Mioda into the cell next to Monokuma's, quietly questioning if she was alright, to which the bard responded 'Don't worry about Ibuki...but thank you...' 

As the guards left - not without spitting at Mioda's cell - Monokuma turned to the girl, who looked at him in return, with a clearly faked smile. "Ah...h-hey, a half-beast! Ibuki used to have a few half-beast friends..." She trailed off. "...." She regained her posture slowly, and spoke once more. "Ibuki is Ibuki Mioda....you are?"

"Monokuma." He responded. "No last name."

"Ibuki's glad to meet Monokuma-chan." Ibuki stuck her hand through the bars, and with a brief pause, Monokuma shook her hand, causing her to let out a slight giggle. "D-Don't be afraid of Ibuki. Ibuki's just as powerless as you." She bit her lip, moving her hands to her side, rubbing her arm. "...Maybe moreso..."

"...I'm sorry that they did all that to you, ma'am." Shikiba said, looking at Mioda sympathetically. "I would've stopped them if I could've, but...they're high ranked. I'm sorry, ma'am."

"As Ibuki said...don't worry about Ibuki!" She brushed it off. "Ibuki worries about Ibuki! Guard-chan worries about Guard-chan! Ibuki's a strong, in-de-pen-dant-wo-man who doesn't need any protection!" With a brief proud stance, her hands on her hips, she slowly lost her confidence and looked back to Monokuma. "....Monokuma-chan's supposed to be executed, just like Ibuki, right? When is..."

"Two hours." Shikiba stated. "Two hours, and then you both go out. One more hour, and that little sister of yours, sir. I'm sorry this is all happening. You two seem like good people, from what I've seen." 

Monokuma snorted. "Trust me, I'm as far as you can get from a 'good person'...." But looking at Shikiba, he breathed out. "...Can ya at least let Monomi and I share the same cell for a bit? I want to be able to talk to her before..."

"Say no more, sir." Shikiba nodded, taking a stroll down the cells. While he was gone, Mioda spoke up again, her tone changing to one filled with more sympathy than before.

"...Monokuma-chan's sister is..."

"Yeah. We're both 'criminals', even though she's never done anything wrong in her entire life."

"....Ibuki sees." The oni tapped her feet together, looking at the ground. Shikiba came back, with Monomi in tow. The rabbit girl instantly dashed into Monokuma's cell, as soon as it was unlocked. 

"I-I'm sowwy, big bwother." She said, screeching to a halt before she hugged him. "I....I kind of scwewed up, didn't I..." Her sibling shook his head, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her.

"No more than I fuck up usually." Feeling the noise of his younger sister crying, he gently ran his hand through her hair. "Shh, shh." He usually hated moments like this, moments where he had to be soft, that's why he avoided them as much as possible. But as far as he knew, they were dying today. He could spare what little reputation he had left. Humming a small tune, he held her close, letting her cry a bit. "What I'm searching for is always hiding right next to me...even though my heart knows, it still fumbles around for it...~"

"B-Bwother..." Monomi sniffled out. "...."

"Ah, the record spins around and around~ It starts to skip when it gets warped~ But what a strange melody it is~!" Mioda picked up, singing the happy tune quietly. Monomi let out a small giggle. 

"There, ya gonna stop blubberin' like an idiot now?"

"B-Bwother....I don't want...I don't want to go..."

"I don't think any of us do, Monomi."

"..." Monomi settled for simply hugging onto her brother, who rolled his eyes, but allowed her to do so. "...The guards wewe weally mean." She said at last. Mioda grimaced.

"It happened to you too, Monomi-chan? They didn't hurt you too much, did they?" Mioda asked with concern. 

"They said that they knew who I was. The sister of a wanted cwiminal. They said that if they did anything to me, no one would cawe, because I'd die anyway...they...they...one of them kissed me, and....t-then Ishimawu came in and told them that they wewe needed...."

This instantly caused one of Monobear's claws to slip out, and for the boy to let out a growl, showing that he was quite pissed off. "...I'm going to murder each and every last one of them...." The dangerous tone in his voice showed that he was quite serious. "They don't deserve to live at this point."

Shikiba, meanwhile, had been sitting back silently. "....While I'd agree that they're monsters, an eye for an eye makes the whole world blind, sir." 

"I'm already blind in one eye." Monokuma snapped, his one scarred over eye glistening. "Couldn't hurt to give them a taste of how it feels."

"I hate to speak against my co-workers, but...I....if I had more nerve, I'd agree with that." Shikiba stuck his hands into his pockets. "....I'm sorry, all of you."

After a few brief minutes of respite, a young page ran down the steps, looking frantically at Shikiba. "Shikiba! The king has demanded to see prisoners....42, 45, and 43. He says that there's an odd incident, and considering that these three have battle experience--"

"..." Shikiba raised out his hand, as if to say 'no more', and unlocked both the cells of Monokuma and Mioda. "Well, you got it. Here they are." 

"Right. Prisoners. Follow me." The page demanded, as he began to flee up the steps once more. With a mutual confused glance shared between the three of them, they proceeded up the stairs to meet the king....King Nevermind. He was particularly old, and his wife...well, his wife was usually in another nation, making treaties or deals. That was why whenever someone was sent to talk to the king, they more often than not had to speak with his daughter, Sonia, instead. Sonia was more of an oddball, given the fact that she had deliberately pushed herself into several training classes where princesses absolutely should not be, almost a new one every week. This week's course was being an assassin, as the prisoners could tell by entering the throne room, given that Princess Nevermind was dressed in a dark black outfit that more suited a ninja than anything.

"Ah! The three I requested...hum....Mioda, Monokuma, and Monomi, yes?" She asked. The three nodded, still slightly speechless, and she cleared her throat, clearly having a speech prepared for this occasion. "Right, um....ah! Prisoners! You three have been selected as you are all talented adventurers, and that fact is what has spared your lives today! The king - that is, my father - has selected you three to go on a potentially dangerous mission! The sky has been filled with a black hole, of which we do not know the source! Your task is to find the source! Potentially ally yourself with the Future-Foundation guild, and listen to their instructions! My daughter, Sonia - that is, myself! - wishes to come with you. She is my pride and joy. Treat her as you would your own life, as if she is endangered, your heads are back on the..how do you say...chopping block!" 

"Ibuki's going on an adventure with Princess-chan, Monokuma-chan, and Monomi-chan?!" Mioda seemed absolutely thrilled, now that she wasn't in captivity. Sonia nodded. 

"P-Please. Call me Sonia, would you? I would rather be treated as an....equal, rather than a superior." The princess smiled weakly, looking at her three new companions. "I do look forward to this 'adventure', and it is very nice to meet some talented adventurers!"

"....Why didn't you take the guard?" Monokuma asked flatly. Sonia froze up, glancing back and forth, and biting her lip. 

"....The guard does not exactly know that I wish to escape to go on an adventure. I am doing this of my own volition, and I do not want them to get involved. They overprotect me, you see. And so I'd prefer to travel with rugged adventurers like yourselves!" Sonia smiled. "It is a dream come true! ...And, it is, for you, the only way for the nation of Novoselic to give you a pardon. Via myself, acting on my father's wishes. He supports my new journey, as you can tell....um, I suppose I should ask, just in case...would you all mind doing this task?"

"It's no problem to Ibuki!"

"S-Suwe!"

"..." With a loud sigh, Monokuma looked at the three girls around him, and shrugged. "Welcome to the party, Sonia."

"Excellent!" Sonia clapped her hands. "And together, we shall solve the great mystery of the blackness in the sky!" 

And so two separate parties took note of the incident, and they would join together soon enough...perhaps it was a good thing, perhaps more chaotic, who knows, truly? But with that knowledge, Monokuma's party took off from Nevermind Castle, and began their journey to the Future-Foundation's headquarters.


End file.
